spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality Squid
'Reality Squid '''is the tenth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Avram *Technetium *Finster Fish *Eugene H. Krabs *Pearl Krabs *Matthew *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon J. Plankton *Karen *Poppy Puff *Larry the Lobster Plot Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick get chosen to be on the second season of Seavivor along with a few other people they know. Story SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward were watching television when suddenly a Seavivor commercial came on. “Hello there! My name’s Avram and I’m the host of Seavivor! We’re currently looking for people to participant in our second season if you’re interested and go to seavivor.com and submit an audition! Good luck!” Avram grinned as the commercial ended. “I’ve gotta audition!” Squidward said, running to the computer. ''Crazy people Doing crazy things Who will win the million dollars? Tune in to find out! You know you want to Because it’s… Seavivor! "Hello there, I’m Avram, your host, and this is the second season of Seavivor!" Avram grinned. Standing behind was Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, Patrick’s jellyfish, Finster, Eugene, Pearl, Matthew, Sandy, Sheldon, Karen, Poppy, and Larry. "How about we get to know our contestants first because starting any challenges?" Avram suggested. "Well, my name’s Squidward and I’m the world’s best musician," Squidward started. "Hi! I’m SpongeBob! I’m just here because Squidward auditioned," SpongeBob admitted. "Hi! I’m Patrick! I don’t really how why I’m here or what this place even is…wait, where are we?" said Patrick, rather confused. "Hi, my name’s Technetium and I’m a radioactive jellyfish!" Technetium grinned. "Hi, my name’s Finster, and just in case you don’t recognize me, I’m a world famous motorcyclist. Bet you feel pretty stupid for no recognizing me now, huh?" Finster bragged. "SHUT UP, FINSTER!" Squidward shouted. "Hi, I’m Eugene and I like money!" Eugene stated. "I’m Pearl and I like shoes!" Pearl smiled. "HI, I’m Matthew and I’m a mini human living in the sea! Pretty weird, huh?" Matthew said, chuckling. "Hi, my name’s Sandy and I’m the one who shrunk Matthew in the first place!" Sandy clarified. "Greetings, my name’s Plankton and I shall rule you all!" Sheldon grinned evilly. "Hi, I’m Karen and unfortunately, I have the burden of being this pest’s wife," Karen said. "Hey!" Sheldon shouted. "Hi, my name’s Poppy Puff and I’m here to try and raise money for the new school I work for," Poppy explained. "New school?" SpongeBob asked. "Yes, I quit boating school in favor for elementary school," Poppy explained. "Why?" SpongeBob asked. "Because of you," Poppy groaned. "Yeah, I’m Larry," Larry introduced simply. "And now for our first challenge!" Avram grinned, gesturing to a pile of Red Mist cans. "Red Mist?" SpongeBob asked in confusion. "Yes, whoever can drink the most Red Mist wins this challenge!" Avram grinned. "But Red Mist contains drugs in it!" Sandy pointed out. "That’s the point!" Avram said, chuckling. "RED MIST!" Squidward grinned, quickly drinking every single can of Red Mist there was. "It looks like Squidward’s won the first challenge! Now, you guys can vote for who you want to be eliminated from the show!" Avram announced. "But the people are all so great! How could I vote any of them off?" SpongeBob asked. "Well, if you don’t want to vote them off, we can always kill them off!" Squidward grinned evilly, attempting to slash SpongeBob in half with an axe. "We vote Squidward!" the contestants shouted. "Sorry, but you can’t vote for the winner of a challenge," Avram stated. "Well, in that case, I think we should vote for Krabs," Sheldon stated, crossing his arms. "Me? You’re the evil one!" Eugene growled. The contestants continued to argue on who should be voted off. "Enough! Squidward, you decide who gets voted off!" Avram shouted. "I pick Finster!" Squidward grinned, chopping Finster in half, blood splattering all over the contestants. "Gah! Daddy, I want to go home now!" Pearl whined, beginning to burst out in tears as the other contestants began to panic as Squidward chased them. "Well, that was season premiere of Seavivor! Tune in next week for more chaos!" Avram grinned, ending the episode. Trivia *Instead of the regular theme song playing, the Seavivor theme song plays instead. *The names of two characters are revealed in this episode. **The Seavivor host's name is revealed to be Avram. ***Patrick's jellyfish's name is revealed to be Technetium, named after the radioactive element. *Multiple ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''characters make their debut in this episode. These characters include: Sheldon, Karen, Poppy, and Larry. *It is revealed that Poppy quit her job as a boating school teahcer in favor for a job as an elementary school teacher. Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pages with red links Category:Pineapple Entertainment